


Bacchanal

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is forced to go to a masquerade ball. Guess what happens when he finds the wrong girl in the right dress.<br/>Written for the LJ Inuerotica Community Challenge.<br/>A/N: Bouta is a full face mask popular with Venetian balls. They cover the entire face with openings only to breathe and see.<br/>I don't own Inuyasha or the gang nor do I profit from their use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchanal

Inuyasha couldn't believe he let Kagome talk him into attending a masquerade ball, much less in full costume.

_`The things I do for love.'_ Inuyasha groused as he finished dressing in his costume. The ball fell on the worst night for Inuyasha, the night of the new moon. Kagome insisted that it would be more fun because she wouldn't really know who he was without his hair and ears to give him away. Also, without the hair and ears, a lot of the people in attendance wouldn't have a clue either to his identity. Miroku was stopping by to pick Inuyasha up for the ball. Kagome and Sango decided to meet them there and let the guys see if they could find the ladies. Inuyasha could vaguely remember how Kagome described her costume and without his heightened senses available, he knew this would be a tedious search and a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Miroku pulled in front of the large castle that had been rented for the ball, Inuyasha was ready to tell him to take him back home. He felt foolish in the deep purple velvet waistcoat and knee britches. Kagome had even found him a white, ruffled shirt, white knee stockings and a black hat to complete the ensemble. Miroku was identical to him, with the exception of his ensemble being navy blue instead of purple.

“Let's go home. We can kick back, catch a game and pretend we couldn't find them.”

Miroku looked pityingly at his best friend. How could he not see the opportunity before him? The chance to caress untold numbers of luscious asses without anyone knowing who was the culprit? Miroku was practically on hard from just the thought. He was not going to let his hanyou friend deprive him of an evening of debauchery.

“You know that if we aren't at the ball, they will know and unlike you, my friend, I have no desire to incur my lady's wrath. This is an unprecedented opportunity to be free. You and I are going to love this.”

Inuyasha sighed and saw that there was no way around it. Grabbing their hats and bautas, the men entered the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only good thing about the bauta, as Inuyasha saw it, was the fact it covered the entire face and prevented a lot of conversation. Miroku quickly disappeared in the crowd.

`No doubt, he is going to find how many women he can molest before Sango finds him.”

Smirking, Inuyasha continued to make his way through the crowd. Never had he seen so much exposed flesh in one place. Women wore the costumes of the period but that also included exposing as much breast as possible without being lewd. Inuyasha found himself being drawn into the visions of supple flesh, begging to be touched. Now he could see why Miroku was so eager to get inside. The air in the room was thick with sexual tension.

`How easy it would be to get lost with a nameless, faceless person.'

Shaking his head to erase the erotic thoughts forming in his head, Inuyasha hurried with his search for Kagome.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She spied him from across the room. A wicked grin formed under her mask. Working in the costume shop, she made sure to help Kagome pick Inuyasha's costume and also made sure she had a costume identical to Kagome's. Her plan tonight was totally reckless and the idea of what she was getting ready to do had her soaking wet with anticipation. Making her way across the crowd, Inuyasha's eyes light up.

`He thinks I'm Kagome.' The thought sent joy through her. The plan could actually work. It was fortunate that the host of the ball insisted on everyone wearing bautas. This eliminated the need for conversation until the unveiling time and with only eyes visible, it was almost impossible to be certain who was who. She could practically feel Inuyasha eyes burning the exposed flesh of her breasts. She could hardly contain her excitement as she made her way across the crowded room. Ever since she had seen Inuyasha on campus, she had lusted for him, but he was always with his girlfriend. Now was the perfect opportunity for a little taste of the forbidden apple.

Reaching him, she looked into his stunning violet eyes. She had already worked out where her planned seduction would take place. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she quickly led him out of the crowd and into one of the smaller bedrooms in the depths of the castle. She had found the room on a previous visit to castle and she knew instinctively that it would be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was surprised by the aggressiveness of Kagome. He knew she enjoyed sex as much as he did but he didn't think she would want to try something in a public place. He could feel is cock thump with excitement at the idea of having a hot fuck with people passing by the door. When they reached the hidden bedroom, Inuyasha started to remove his mask. To his surprise, Kagome pushed it back down and shook her head. Inuyasha shrugged.

`If she wants to pretend, that's fine with me.'

Inuyasha found that the idea of not seeing each other or talking make the whole act hotter. To his amazement, Kagome stood in front of him and pulled his britches down. Grabbing his now throbbing rod, she began rubbing her hand up and down its length, causing any thoughts in Inuyasha's mind to disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_`I have him in my hands!'_

The thought excitedly crossed her mind. She was worried her plan wouldn't work but she knew before long she would finally get the fucking she had been dying to try. A bead of precum glistened on the head and she longed to remove the mask and taste it on her tongue but that wasn't part of the game.

_“Maybe another chance will present its self.'_ She wanted to take the length of his cock down her throat, feel it pulsating against her tongue and taste the salty load as he pumped her mouth but for now, that was a dream deferred. She began to tremble when Inuyasha reached under her voluptuous dress and reached her dripping snatch. She had purposely not worn underwear so she would be open to what ever happened.

A small gasp escaped her unwittingly as Inuyasha's fingers found her clit. He began stroking it, gently at first, then as her body reacted to his touch, with stronger and harder strokes. When he rolled it between his fingers, the force of the orgasm seized her body and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Inuyasha was pleased by the reaction of Kagome. Smirking under his mask, he relished that fact that he was the source of Kagome's wanton enjoyment. He could tell by the wetness she was more than ready. He grabbed her around the waist to help hold up her trembling legs. Directing her towards a chair in the room, Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome to him, her back facing him. Inuyasha groaned as he felt Kagome's hot core sliding down his length. They both sighed with pleasure when his entire shaft was completely immersed in the hot, wet, tightness. Inuyasha relished feeling for a moment then, holding Kagome's hips, he began to move her up and down on his rock hard shaft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She couldn't believe it was finally happening! The feel of his cock stretching her open was exquisite. It was all she could do to keep from cumming right then and there. Pulling on the lacings of her bodice, her breasts sprang free, bouncing to the rhythm of Inuyasha's plunging cock. She could feel the beginnings of a orgasm building deep inside and when his hands reached up and started pinching and pulling her exposed nipples, she felt her walls ripple around him and a hard, back arching orgasm tore through her body. She could taste the blood on her lip from biting to keep from screaming out in sheer ecstasy. As the orgasm rolled through her body, it seemed that Inuyasha was fucking her harder and harder to keep it going. She was on the verge of collapse as wave after wave of the powerful orgasm ripped through her. As she felt the waves die down, she thought Inuyasha was finished but he had a surprise for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kagome finished cumming all over Inuyasha's swollen cock, he stood up. He heard a squeak of surprise as he had Kagome bend over holding the back of the chair. Pushing her dress forward, Inuyasha entered her still wet pussy from behind. Finding his rhythm again, Inuyasha plunged deeply into her warm depths. Trying hard to hold his own release, Inuyasha could feel her walls clenching and releasing his hard shaft. Suddenly, they grabbed him, gripping him as if the very walls were trying to squeeze the cum out of him. With a barely suppressed roar, Inuyasha released his load deep into Kagome's depths. Shuddering from the force of the climax, Inuyasha felt weak in the knees and pulled out of the still quivering folds. Leaning against the wall, Inuyasha couldn't believe how hot the whole encounter was. Maybe coming to this ball wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting cleaned up, she sent Inuyasha out of the room. After he left, she waited until she was sure he was back in the ballroom. Checking the hallway, she went in the opposite direction. Her plan was to enter the ballroom through a different entrance. By now, Kagome has to somewhere in the building and she needed to be in place to put the last part of her plan in action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was scanning the crowd to see if he could find Kagome. He figured she didn't want them to get caught coming out of the room together, but now, hadn't seen her. Moving through the crowd, he finally ran into Miroku. Clasping his friend on the back, Miroku lifted his mask to talk.

“Where have you been? I've been looking for you.”

Inuyasha lifted his mask. He knew he couldn't tell Miroku what happened, he'd never hear the end of it, plus with his big mouth, Miroku would eventually blurt it out to Kagome and she'd kill him.

“I've been looking for you. This place is massive.”

Miroku nodded. “Well, let's stick together. The unmasking is soon and we need to find the girls.”

Replacing their masks, the guys quickly moved through the crowd. After 20 minutes of searching, Miroku grabbed him by the arm and pointed. Glancing in the direction Miroku pointed, Inuyasha felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

Kagome and Sango stood with another guest. Inuyasha felt the breath leave his body when he realized that Kagome and the mystery person wore the EXACT same dress. Looking at them standing side by side, Inuyasha realized they could easily be twins. Both were the same size and weight. They even wore the same wigs and masks.

_`This has got to be a cruel joke by the kamis! Surely, I just didn't…naw'_

Inuyasha tried his best to appease his rapidly racing thoughts.

_`You are faithful to Kagome.'_ But the nagging voice in the back of his mind wouldn't stop. _`But what if it was the mystery woman. Can you deny that was a good fuck? Maybe you need to try her one more time to make sure.'_

By the time the last thought crossed Inuyasha's mind, he and Miroku had reached the girls. Kagome grabbed his arm and gave him a hug. He noticed the mystery woman eyeing him and he could see a naughty gleam in her eye. Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his face and was instantly grateful for the mask. Just thinking about what they had shared in the bedroom made his deceitful cock twitch in his pants.

An announcement came over the P.A. system, jolting Inuyasha out of his reverie.

“It is now time for the unmasking. Everybody ready in five - four - three - two - one!”

At the cry of one, everyone began removing masks. The volume in the room increased as people talked and laughed, admiring each other's costumes. Inuyasha stood face to face with Kagome and the mystery person. The shock of everything was totally complete. Kagome was practically jumping with excitement.

“Inuyasha, you remember Ayumi? She and I went to middle school and high school together. She works in the costume shop and helped me pick your costume. Isn't it wild that we are in the same exact dress?”

Ayumi turned to Inuyasha. Grinning wickedly, Ayumi gave Inuyasha the shock of his life.

“I've heard so many things about you but sometimes you have to see for yourself.”

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome to see if the words meant anything to her but based on her expression, the words of Ayumi didn't bother her. Inuyasha decided to let Ayumi know he understood exactly what she meant.

“It's nice to meet you, too. I have to agree, some things you do have to find out for yourself.”

Miroku looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what he was missing. He knew he would harass his friend later. Kagome was pleased that Inuyasha and Ayumi were getting along. She had regaled Ayumi with many stories of Inuyasha and had let it slip about the night of the new moon. Ayumi had sworn never to tell, not even Eri and Yuka and she never had.

Inuyasha had to smile at the whole incident. As he watched Ayumi talk with Kagome, he knew that she'd never tell Kagome what happened. A naughty thought crossed his mind.

_`I wonder how Kagome would feel if I were `forced' to return the costumes?'_

With a devilish grin that caught Ayumi's attention, Inuyasha began to plot how have Kagome `make him return the costume. Returning a grin of her own, Ayumi had her own naughty thought.

_`Maybe I'll get to get a taste after all.'_


End file.
